Between Friendship and Love
by digi-kai-ken
Summary: ken ichijouji, the digimon emperor and the dancing monkey ryo akiyama. please review. -
1. Default Chapter

Between Friendship and Love By: digikaiken  
  
Chapter I: Only One  
  
Can I ever tell you? Or will I hide it forever Can I see you smile once again?  
  
Or will I be gone by then  
  
"We defeated him, Ryo" Ken was so happy seeing that they have won the fight against Millenniumon. "Yeah" Ryo gave a thumb up to Ken and to their digimon partners. Ryo can't help but watch the young boy when all of a sudden Millenniumon disappeared into tiny bits of data and some black weird looking things came out from nowhere.  
  
"Look out" Ken shouted as he pushed his friend out of the way. Ryo didn't know of why Ken would push him until he heard Wormmon and Veemon crying. "Ryo, Ken Chan is hurt," Wormmon said as he burst into tears. Ryo immediately went by Ken's side. "Hey, wake up. You're joking, right?" Ken's eyes were wide open but were so hollow. He was unconscious and was brought back to Gennaii immediately.  
  
"So, how is he?" Ryo asked Gennaii demanding an answer from the old man. "Not good. We must bring him back to the real world as soon as possible but in a meantime he would be staying with me." Ryo can't help but to cry. "I was so stupid." The old man looked at Ryo "It wasn't your fault"  
  
"Yes, it was. It was after me not Ken but in the end everything is... is... so..."  
  
"Don't worry he would be alright after a hour or so" Gennaii stated  
  
"Sorry, but I have to take Ken back to the real world" Ryo said as he went to the room where the other boy was resting.  
  
I can only wish But can never do Can you be ever mine? Don't think I'm being selfish  
  
Ken woke up in his bedroom and he saw Ryo sitting in the computer chair. "Who are you?" Ken asked the other boy with a puzzled look in his face. Ryo didn't expect that but kept it inside; he simply smiled back at Ken and left the boy in his room, leaving Ken's digivice in the computer table. "Wait!" Ken tried to stop Ryo but Ryo was already gone. "Who was he?" Ken asked himself "It's like I knew him but it seems that I don't remember at all. Maybe he is one of my brother's friend." Ken then remember his brother "I forgot he was dead because of my stupid wish." Ken curled himself into a ball in his bed and then fell asleep again.  
  
I feel for you  
  
But would you feel the same way?  
  
Or would you just play? Maybe I was just stupid to cling into this  
  
Ryo went back in the Digital World to find comfort, still crying remembering the words that Ken had just said to him. "I just wish I could have make him happy and told him the way I felt for him."  
  
How many reasons can there be? But what is done is done I feel for you I don't care of anything else  
  
While Ken was sleeping an email was sent to his brother's computer from a mysterious mailer, which would change everything in his whole life forever.  
  
I just want to say all this time is: I love you  
  
For you I will live  
  
For your smile I shall die  
  
Kouken: Oi! Minna- Sama. As you all know I'm digikaiken. Well... so far this fanfic is kind of boring. I hope you will read it until to the end. Please do review my fanfic. 


	2. The Night of the Beginning

Chapter II: The Night of the Beginning  
  
Life is perhaps most wisely regarded as a bad dream between two awakenings, and every day is a life in miniature.  
  
--Eugene O'Neill—  
  
Ryo was exhausted in his studies in college and decided to have a break once for a while. He opened the television and turned the channel. He was watching the late night news. He had studied for the exams at least 7 hours non-stop. It was 12 o'clock midnight and he was so tired and tomorrow was Saturday and he had nothing to do. "Maybe I should go to the Digital World tomorrow." He thought. "Well, I got to sleep now" Ryo announced to himself as he stretched and retired himself to his bed.  
  
"Ryo, Ryo, Ryo..."  
  
"Who's calling me? More importantly, where am I?" Ryo asked as he was just floating in the midst of darkness. A figure then stood right in front of him. "Ken?" Ryo wasn't sure but he did recognize the pure innocent eyes of his. The other boy didn't answer then suddenly Ryo noticed that it was crying. "Why are you crying?" Ryo tried to wipe the figures tears away but by the time he touched its face it suddenly disintegrated into bits of data. "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
The background suddenly changed, it was raining, people were gathering in one place and they were all crying for some reason. As soon as the people left the place, the background hasn't change yet. Ryo approached the place where all of the people gathered and saw nothing. Then when he turned around the background suddenly changed again, he was in the same place where there was only darkness. It had slightly change, feathers were floating everywhere blend with colored blue petals of a rose. "Where am I?" Ryo asked himself then he saw something lying down and it wasn't moving. Ryo approached the figure and saw a person with blue wings "An angel?" It was an angel with torn wings and above all it was bleeding endlessly. It was chained and was hurt badly like it was prevented to fly again. Ryo tried to hold the figure and in the same time was afraid that it might disappear again. But then as soon as he touched it, a strong wind blew and the figure suddenly had woken up. Its eyes were opened but still Ryo can only see its eyes were hollow as if it was consumed by something and was afraid to defend himself.  
  
"My, what do we have here?" The cold voice startled Ryo but remained calm, he heard footsteps coming near him and has so afraid to move. He slowly turned around and found himself staring to a familiar face "You're the Digimon Emperor" Ryo shouted out loud. The other figure just gave Ryo a grin and from under his coat he got a dagger by the time Ryo noticed it he was already jabbed by the chest and was choking with his own blood then after that everything went black.  
  
"NNOOOOO!!!!" Ryo half asleep woke up shouting, which his father was all worried and hurried to his son room. "What happened, Ryo?" his father asked his son with a worry look and then Ryo calmed down and went back to his sleep. Now, usually parents would let their children sleep as long as no harm was done to the child but in this case it was way different from what you would expect. "Wake up!!!" Ryo's father punched Ryo really, really, really hard in the head and went back down to the kitchen. "What's his problem?" Ryo asked, who was very confused and who had a huge lump in his head. "Ouch!!!" Ryo looked at the mirror and took a good look at his lump in the head and the realized something about last night. "I had the strangest dream. A dream? A nightmare? Or a warning?"  
  
Kouken: This time it's weird. My fanfic is a mess and I'm a twisted sicko. Please review but for now I shall entertain you all with my amazing friend, Ryo.  
  
Ryo the dancing monkey...  
  
Ryo: Why do I have to wear a silly monkey suit?  
  
Kouken: (Hitting Ryo with a whip) Dance monkey, dance, monkey dance  
  
Ryo: Why must I suffer?  
  
Kouken: (Keeps on hitting Ryo) I said, Dance Monkey. More dancing and less talking  
  
Ryo: (Dancing with a Monkey suit) I hate dancing. I don't even know how to tango.  
  
Kouken: (Laughs evilly while hitting Ryo with a whip) 


	3. In Chains and Darkness

Chapter III: In Chains and Darkness  
  
It takes your enemy and your friend, working together, to hurt you to the heart: the one to slander you and the other to get the news to you.  
  
--Mark Twain--  
  
After the wake up call from his dad, Ryo decided to go to school today since he had nothing to do at home. Saturday classes were always optional at his college. Ryo was taking up some courses that concern to computer and technology. After a week, he would be taking an exam and he needed to study. "Life can be so hard" Ryo thought while he listens to his professor calling him for the tenth time. "Mr. Akiyama" Ms. Miko, Ryo's professor didn't look so happy. "Yes, sir, I mean, ma'am" Ryo stood up and the whole class was laughing at him. He couldn't help but blushed in deep red. The professor told Ryo that the next time he don't pay any attention to the class then he shouldn't have come in the first place. "Now class let's all go back to our lesson"  
  
After class, Ryo went home immediately because he wasn't sure but felt really uneasy today at school. He decided to go to the Digital World to just visit an old friend. With that he opened his laptop and used his digivice to go to the Digital World. Not knowing of the danger that has yet to come.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark side of the Digital World, an evil plot was about to be unleashed in the peaceful world of the digimon.  
  
"So, he decided to come after all"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness"  
  
"Make sure to give him a warm welcome"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Excellent"  
  
Ryo arrived in the Digital World only to find out there were no digimon in sight. "What happened here? It's like a ghost town here" Then, Ryo received an email from Gennaii. "Gennaii said that I should go to his house immediately. I should not be seen by any digimon." Ryo then rushed himself to go to Gennaii's house. "I wonder, what happened here?"  
  
As soon as he arrives at Gennaii's house, he saw the old man sitting down the floor. "Ryo, I'm glad you came. I have some bad news for you." Gennaii then asked Ryo to sit with him. "So, what's up?" Ryo asked Gennaii, he then told Ryo the whole story. "Ryo, Malomyotismon is not yet dead and he is still planning of destroying the Digital World. He had enslaved many digimon already. Everyone fell into darkness finally." Ryo was then shocked. "But how? What happened? The Digidestined defeated him, right? How about the 4 digimon that guarded the Digital World?" Ryo had many question to ask Gennaii but it seems to be Gennaii had no answer to the question. "The enemy is using a new weapon and had successfully weaken the 4 guardian's powers. It's like the time when the Digimon Emperor took over the Digital World." Ryo then realized something. "But this time there were no Dark Spire, Dark Spirals and Rings and Ken... Ken... is... wouldn't be the Digimon Emperor again." Ryo can't help but to cry as he remembered his old partner. "Ryo, Ken... is... Ken... the Digidestined of Kindness... suddenly vanished..." Ryo stopped from crying and looked at the old man with a puzzled look. "Vanished? What do you mean, vanished? You're joking, right?" Gennaii can't seem to look at the other boy directly in the eyes. "It was about the time when the Digidestined defeated Diablomon for the second time after a month he is reported missing and in the end no one had found him." Ryo was left speechless. "That can't be. This is not true." Ryo thought. Suddenly the roof of Gennaii's house suddenly exploded. In the air, floating, it was Myotismon. "I see, the Guardian and his apprentice are here together having a little talk. But your time is up. I shall kill you like how I killed your friend." Gennaii had no power to deal with Myotismon so he send Ryo back to the Real World using Ryo's laptop and temporarily closing the Digital Gate so no one can go to the Digital World. Ryo was the only hope for the safety of the Digital World now.  
  
Kouken: So what do you think? Please review and I am very sorry that I can't entertain you right now. The monkey had escape from its cage. Don't worry he always comes back to me.  
  
Ryo: (Hiding on the top of a tree) I'm not coming back to you sicko  
  
Kouken: I told you he was a monkey  
  
Ryo: Am not!!!  
  
Kouken: Well... at least I found you  
  
Ryo: Oh shit I didn't notice that  
  
Kouken: (Gets some banana) Here monkey I have some bananas for you  
  
Ryo: Bananas!!! Can't resist I need bananas  
  
Kouken: I caught you at last (puts Ryo in his cage) and I will be taking that (Confiscates a banana from Ryo)  
  
Ryo: That's my banana  
  
Kouken: Really, I don't see your name on it (Eats the banana)  
  
Ryo: I hate you!!!  
  
Kouken: I hate you, too 


	4. The Invitation From A Mysterious Man

Chapter IV: The Invitation From A Mysterious Man  
  
History is a combination of reality and lies. The reality of History becomes a lie. The unreality of the fable becomes the truth.  
  
--Jean Cocteau—  
  
It has been a month ever since the incident in the Digital World about Ken, Myotismon and the enslaved digimon. "Oh man, what should I do?" Ryo thought sub consciously. "So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Tamer?" A voice woke Ryo up to reality. "Who's there?" He asked as he searches his surroundings and found himself in a desert. "Am I in the Digital World?" Then he found himself facing Myotismon. "You're just a apprentice but still a threat. If I were you, you would mind your own business. Why care about the Digital World? You're a human child not a digimon. Think wisely, Tamer." Myotismon suddenly vanished and Ryo was back to reality.  
  
Ryo had put to thought the thing Myotismon had told him and then decided to go back to the Digital World. "Hey, where's the funny staying here and do nothing." Ryo opened his laptop and checked if the Digital Gate was available. He was a bit surprised for the fact the Digital Gate was open, then he lifted his digivice in front of the monitor and he was sucked in to the Digital World.  
  
"I see, you have come" Myotismon had welcome Ryo in an unexpected way. "Why are you here?" Ryo demanded an answer from the vampire-like digimon. "I'm here to give you something." Myotismon handed Ryo an envelope addressed to him. "My master wants to see you, I presume. Well, you are a problem indeed." Ryo opened the envelope and read it's content. "Let's see here. It's said that I should bring with me the strongest digimon I could find within 2 hours. After that I should open the gate that would lead me to the Dark Ocean. From there a boat would be waiting for me that would bring me to a castle in the middle of the ocean. It's also said here that I should come here to know about the truth." Ryo looked puzzled after reading the letter but just did what the letter said.  
  
"Did you give him the invitation?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good. Prepare everything that we need and especially for him."  
  
"Sir, are you planning to use HIM?"  
  
"Of course. The foolish tamer would be surprise to see him."  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
"Yes, now go and prepare everything for tonight's main event."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Where the heck I should find a digimon?" Ryo said irritably, he had been searching for almost an hour. "I only have 1 more hour left." Then a strange digimon came to him only to find out it was only Myotismon. "I see. You haven't seen any digimon yet." He was laughing evilly which gave Ryo more pressure than he had already. "Why are you here?" Ryo asked. "Nothing. I'm just here to laugh at you." That really hit a nerve. Now Ryo was furious and was about to lose it when Myotismon flew away and left him alone again. Myotismon laughter still echoes through Ryo's ears and he was so mad that he might as well give up. "Damn it. I wouldn't make it in time." In his surprise Wormmon and V-mon was hiding from the tree behind Ryo. "Ryo, I'm glad you're here." V-mon said as he gave his old friend tamer a big hug. "Ryo, we need your help." Wormmon looked so serious. "I know. And I need your help, guys." Ryo said as he was relief that he finally found a digimon to be with him. "Guys, do you think you can lend me your power and digivolve into Paildramon." Wormmon and V-mon at each other and started to glow. Ryo was left speechless. "You did digivolve" Paildramon gave Ryo a happy look. "Okay, let's go to the Dark Ocean." Ryo announced and so, Ryo and Paildramon went to the Dark Ocean to meet the mysterious person behind this all.  
  
Kouken: A story that keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Hey, people don't forget to review my fanfic and Ryo said don't forget about his bananas  
  
Ryo: I love bananas  
  
Kouken: Monkey!!!  
  
Ryo: I'm a Tamer not a monkey  
  
Kouken: Now I get it  
  
Ryo: Finally, we're starting to understand each other  
  
Kouken: You're a monkey tamer but accidentally a monkey bit you and you turned yourself into a talking monkey boy  
  
Ryo: You're hopeless  
  
Kouken: I know  
  
Ryo: Oh just shut up  
  
Kouken: Why would I?  
  
Ryo: Because I told you so  
  
Kouken: You're nobody but a talking monkey boy  
  
Ryo: You're insane  
  
Kouken: And you're a monkey  
  
Ryo: Whatever!!! Just... just...  
  
Kouken: Give you a banana  
  
Ryo: Yes, I mean, no, darn it. I really hate you 


	5. Lonesome Heart

Chapter V: Lonesome Heart  
  
'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.  
  
--Alfred, Lord Tennyson—  
  
Where was it? Was it lost? Why? Oh, why? Must it hurt?  
  
For it was never meant to be yours...  
  
"Doctor, we're losing him now"  
  
I once had it  
  
But where is it now?  
  
It was warm and pure  
  
Now it is so useless  
  
"Okay, we need to do this fast but gently"  
  
Now everything is so pointless Dark and in pain Trapped into two parts  
  
Oh my, do call a doctor  
  
Why must it hurt?  
  
Because no one ever knew for whom you really are...  
  
No matter what happens it will never stop  
  
"How is he, now?"  
  
"Doctor, somehow he seems to be stable and had calm down"  
  
I guess he doesn't know  
  
Maybe he didn't care about you  
  
I guess he's not coming after all  
  
"I feel sorry for this boy"  
  
"Why is that, doctor?"  
  
"He wouldn't be living that much long"  
  
"Can't we help him?"  
  
"We're trying our best as long as he stays in bed and take his prescribe drugs, he would be fine for a meantime, let's just hope that he would find the will power to heal himself."  
  
I only wish you were here  
  
But he isn't. Can't you see that?  
  
Are you sure you're my conscience? Because you sure sounded really hopeless  
  
Hey, I'm just being positive here  
  
I bet you are...  
  
I'm just doing my job  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Let's just hope nothing wrong would happen to this child while he heals himself"  
  
Kouken: Getting confused? Don't worry, everything would be clear later on and please review.  
  
Ryo: (Removes his monkey suit) I hate this  
  
Kouken: You do realize you're naked  
  
Ryo: I don't care I don't want to be treated as a monkey anymore  
  
Kouken: Banana (Hands Ryo a banana)  
  
Ryo: Yes, I mean, no (Tosses the banana at the back)  
  
Kouken: Aren't you cold being naked?  
  
Ryo: I feel cold but what can I do  
  
Kouken: Be a monkey  
  
Ryo: I don't want to be a monkey  
  
Kouken: I know now why are you acting like that. You know you should have told me that you don't like that suit  
  
Ryo: What do you think I have been trying to do all this time?  
  
Kouken: Monkeying around  
  
Ryo: Oh just keep quiet  
  
Kouken: Oh well might as well leave you here now and I would be taking this monkey suit along with me.  
  
Ryo: Wait! I need clothes!  
  
Kouken: Well... I will just continue the monkey talk later and now to the next chapter 


	6. Unfinished Past

Chapter VI: Unfinished Past  
  
The present is the funeral of the past, and man the living sepulchre of life.  
  
--John Clare—  
  
Ryo had arrived in the said castle, floating in the middle of the ocean with Paildramon by his side; Myotismon guided them inside the castle. He had leaded them to a room that seems to be the castle's garden. It was huge but it was quite dark inside and had the scent of roses everywhere while its blue petals were floating all around the room. "Welcome to my castle, Tamer." A voice that came from nowhere welcomed Ryo and Paildramon. "I see. You found yourself a strong digimon for me to play with"  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo felt stupid talking to the air that made him a little bit tenser than from before. He heard a chuckle from nowhere as a figure can be seen from a far. "I'm right here, Tamer." A young boy around the age of 11 was sitting in a chair, the one that looks like the chair you can see in the King's Throne Room. Ryo seemed to be left with awe. The boy wore the outfit of the Digimon Emperor, only that his hair wasn't spiky but instead his hair was flat and straight. It was even longer than the usual length of his hair. Ryo can't even compare who has the longest hair, the boy or Angemon. "Ken?" the other boy gave Ryo a smirk in his face "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Ken."  
  
"Then, who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Digimon Emperor"  
  
"But Ken was the Digimon Emperor so that means you're Ken"  
  
"Well yeah but I'm not him as you can see. I'm his other self."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To let you know a little secret about your old partner that is if you win against our fight and maybe I will let you see him."  
  
"Ken is here?"  
  
"Of course. If he isn't here I wouldn't be standing here right in front of you"  
  
Ryo was more determined than ever so he just played the Emperor's game. "So, how do we play your little game?"  
  
"The rules are simple each players must have one digimon with them. The digimon must fight to the end, for short a death match. After the opponent's digimon is down, the player who lost the game will die with his digimon. So what do you say, Tamer? Do you accept or decline?"  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"So where's your digimon?"  
  
"Patience, my friend." Then the Digimon Emperor snapped his fingers then a figure stood next besides him. "Ryo meet Ken. Oh wait, you do know each other already." The Digimon Emperor was laughing evilly.  
  
"What are you going to do to Ken?" Ryo demanded a very damn explanation from the Emperor but then the Digimon Emperor just gave him a wide evil smile. "He's my digimon" Ryo turned his hand into a fist. "What do you mean by that? Ken is just... is... just..."  
  
"Ken is a what, Tamer? Human?"  
  
"Of course. Can't you feel anything even a person like Ken you use for your evil plot"  
  
"Me? Use him? What do you know about him anyways? You left him 11 years ago."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know" There was sarcasm in the tone of the Emperor's voice that angered Ryo more.  
  
"Ken, show our guest here for what can you do." Then some sort of dark energy around him covered Ken's whole body. "What's going on, here?" Ken started to grow taller, a bit taller than Ryo and much body built and his hair grew longer as long as the Emperor's which was tied into a ponytail. His hair turned into crimson and his eye color had changed too. His eyes were small and hollow; his right eye was green as his left eye was colored gold. Ken's outfit changed too. Now he is wearing a black trench coat (A/N: If you know Sephiroth from FF7 or Kenren Taisho from Gensomaden Saiyuki, Ken's outfit is like that okay)  
  
"This is my invincible digimon, Shimeramon"  
  
"Ken turned into a digimon but how is that possible?"  
  
"Like I told you, you know nothing about Ken. So will you continue the fight or shall you surrender and admit you lost."  
  
"I... I... will... not... fight... you... anymore...I can't fight, my partner"  
  
Kouken: Hey, people I have a question: What do you think would happen to this weird story? Do like to know? Well... that's a secret you would know it sooner or later. Please review...  
  
Ryo: Hey I need so clothes here  
  
Kouken: (Hands the monkey suit) Here  
  
Ryo: I don't like that  
  
Kouken: Oh well... Hey, being naked is not that bad...  
  
Ryo: Well... yeah it is if nobody was watching you being naked  
  
Kouken: You mean me?  
  
Ryo: Not really. (Looks out the window)  
  
Kouken: (Looks out the window) Oh, you mean your fangirls. I invited them here.  
  
Ryo: Why?  
  
Kouken: I have predicted that this was going to happen (Hands Ryo the monkey suit) so would you wear this now. (Ryo gets a huge gun and aims it at Kouken) Well... see you later on, folks. By the way Shimeramon is an invented digimon of mine. "Shi" means "death"


	7. All I Wanted

Chapter VII: All I Wanted  
  
God knows I never sought anything in you except yourself; I wanted simply you, nothing of yours.  
  
--Heloise—  
  
Ryo was down to his knees. He can't fight anymore for the fact Ken was his partner before. The Digimon Emperor simply laughed at the fool. "I have a question for you, Tamer before I kill you and your pathetic digimon." Ryo didn't even bother to look at the Emperor's eyes and was so busy crying. "How do you feel about Ken?" The Emperor asked Ryo.  
  
"How I feel about him?" the Emperor waited for Ryo's answer, which seemed to be interested to the other boy's answer. "He is... he... is..." Ryo wondered why does it seem to be hard to answer while the question was very easy. The Digimon Emperor was being impatient now.  
  
"So, what is your answer, Tamer?"  
  
"He is... is just a friend of mine. That's all."  
  
"Is that so..." The Digimon Emperor seemed to be not so satisfied from the other boy's answer. "I see. You haven't realized it yet."  
  
"What is the thing that I should know about Ken?  
  
"He liked you"  
  
"I like him, too as a friend."  
  
"There is no use explaining it to you."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"Shimeramon, kill this fool and his digimon." Faster than the speed of light, Shimeramon used his sword to kill Ryo. Luckily Paildramon blocked the attack just in time. "Paildramon!!!" Ryo shouted as the Digimon Emperor sat again in his chair. "It is futile to fight, Tamer" Shimeramon kept on going and going. Even one false move Paildramon will lose the fight. Ryo can't do anything rather watch in horror as the Emperor he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Desperado Blaster" Paildramon attacked Shimeramon but not even a scratch was made. "Paildramon, he can't fly" Ryo commanded Paildramon to fly up in the sky. "How sweet. Shimeramon finish the fight, now." Suddenly, Shimeramon grew some wings at his back; it was black and somehow mixed with the color dark blue. Shimeramon flew up, chasing Paildramon in the sky. Ryo can't bear to watch so he charged at the Digimon Emperor to give a punch or so but as soon as he reached the Digimon Emperor, Shimeramon was in front of him. His sword was an inch away from Ryo's throat. "Do you think it would be easy to kill me?" While Shimeramon was off guard, Paildramon pushed him aside and he fell unconscious. "Do I have to do everything by myself?" The Digimon Emperor got a gun and aimed it at Ryo. "Say goodbye now, Tamer." A gunshot was heard but it didn't hit Ryo instead it hit something else. "Ken" The Emperor ran to Shimeramon and helped his digimon but it was too late. Shimeramon turned back into Ken and was injured badly. "Please, Kai Chan. Stop fighting now" Ken gave the Digimon Emperor a warm smile and disappeared into data. The Digimon Emperor was crying and Ryo couldn't help but stand at the back. "He saved me."  
  
"You did it again. Now he's gone."  
  
"Did I really win? For what cause, Ken is gone" Ryo then heard a laugh coming from the Emperor. "What is funny?" Ryo asked  
  
"You, of course."  
  
"Don't you really feel anything? You're laughing even though someone had died."  
  
"I loved someone once but just to find out he loved someone else and it was you, Ryo Akiyama. Ken loved you not as a friend more than that and you had never realize it until now when he is dead again."  
  
"I... I... I..."  
  
"You are sorry? Ha, Ken is dead and it was all because of you. The reason I did this is for you to know what Ken really had felt for you. That was his last wish before he had died. He had waited for your arrival but you never did come."  
  
"But his memories were all erase"  
  
"Memories can't be erase but it can be block by something. As long as Ken has the Dark Spore he can never forget about the things that happened before because it would just haunt him sooner or later."  
  
"But how did he die?" But before Ryo could get an answer from the Digimon Emperor, their surroundings started to shatter like a mirror and the Digimon Emperor had disappeared so as Paildramon. "An illusion? Everything was just an illusion?" Ryo found himself in a desert which where he and Ken fought Millenniumon. Then, a figure stood besides him and it was Gennaii. The old man seemed to be so young now. "Did you have a surgery, Gennaii?" Ryo asked  
  
"Of course not!!! This is how I look when I'm younger."  
  
"Hey, Gennaii. What ever happened to Ken about 11 years ago?"  
  
"Well, you see. The Digidestined of Kindness had an illness that concerns his heart and doctors had no idea how to make him feel better. Ken knew that he wouldn't be living that much so after the fight with Diablomon, he went to the Digital World and stayed here for about a month. A month later he died. The other Digidestined know nothing about this."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The 4 beast digimon had kept it a secret so now Ken is somewhere here in the Digital World."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know by now he would have turned into data."  
  
"Oh, is that so..." Ryo was a bit disappointed but that didn't stop him. After all the things happened to him today, he was so tired so he had left Gennaii and went back to the real world. He had only wish that he could have done something to help his old partner, Ken Ichijouji.  
  
Gennaii was drinking tea in his house with a visitor from the outside. "So, you don't plan to tell him?"  
  
"It would just hurt him"  
  
"I guess so. Well... why did you come here?"  
  
"Don't be so mean Gennaii"  
  
"So now I'm being mean"  
  
"Okay fine. I'm just here to visit you"  
  
"Sometimes I don't really understand you, Ken"  
  
"So do I" Ken took a sip of his tea and left Gennaii with a puzzled look. "Besides I'm your new apprentice now"  
  
"A smartass that is"  
  
"Don't pick a fight with me or I would let Kai Chan out"  
  
"Okay, I understand. I will just shut up"  
  
"It's just I don't like to be a burden to him."  
  
Kouken: So how did you like it? Please review  
  
Ryo: Come back here. I'm not finish with you yet (Fires the gun to Kouken)  
  
Kouken: Well... I got to go now. The monkey is out of control and is demanding for more bananas  
  
Ryo: I heard that. How dare you embarrassed me in front of many girls  
  
Kouken: Well... they think you're cute and besides that pink monkey suit you're wearing now is kind of nice with your brown spiky hair.  
  
Ryo: What the hell? How did you let me wear this without me knowing it?  
  
Kouken: Simple actually while you are being embarrassed I put that thing on you.  
  
Ryo: That's it. I am going to really kill you  
  
Kouken: Well... bye, folks. I still need to run for my life. Being a zookeeper is not an easy job especially if you have an aggressive talking monkey boy. 


End file.
